


The Circus we call our life's

by TheRandomNoodle



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomNoodle/pseuds/TheRandomNoodle
Summary: Meet Adora, Born with this strange ability to change form, As far as she could remember she never had parents or a family, she had lived in a traveling Circus known as Brightmoon, owned by her adoptive mother Angela, Brightmoon was always lively and fun, and over all an amazing place to be, she thought she had everything she needed, that was- until a spying trip went wrong,Meet Catra, All Catra had known since birth was survival. She was born as what her parents called a monster.Born with ugly catlike features, including a tail and ears.By the age of 4 she was sold to the circus, or as most called it the freak show.Due to her natural flexibility and balance, she wasn't cast out, although at time's she wished she was.Insted she became an act for this circus, an acrobat if you will,Catra hated the Hoard and wanted nothing more then to get out of it, that was- until a spy, fell into her life..literally.Upon meeting Catra,Adora cant help but help but feel like she had seen her before, and when Angela refuses to answer her questions, Adora find's herself wondering. . . if there is more to her 'home' then what meets the eye. What secret, is hiding in such plain sight?





	The Circus we call our life's

((sprry if i get lazy near the end it's really late and i have an important essay due tomorrow, but i needed to get this idea out so yeet! enjoy, 3rd person pov, all the way through.))

It was as though the winds had suddenly changed and knocked all breath out of her,  
A distant voice calling out her name, was ignored as all she could manage to do was stare at the figure before her in awe.

Those messy locks finally had seen a brush, allowing the smooth, soft bangs to gently caress the familiar face in effortless perfection, The wild and static like curls pulled back tight, In the style of a simple high pony tail, As strands twirled and danced in the breeze. Those vivid and captivating mixed matched eyes, finding their way to Adora, As the expression this beauty wore was indifferent, as though they had met many times before, and perhaps they did.

A smile seemed to tug at the felion's lips, it was friendly yet mischievous, much like a child who was up to something not so pleasant, Adora wished to move forward, yet- her body wouldn't allow her, It was as if she had no control over her body at all, Normally someone would panic when they could no longer move freely, but Adora has had moments like these before, which allowed her to be well aware of what was occurring, it was- a dream.  
All she could do was sit back, and watch it all play out like a movie on a screen, and hope or pray that it wouldn't end in a gruesome manner like all the other's, she always hated seeing the pretty stranger ahead of her in pain. However her thought's were quickly disturbed, by a voice speaking,

"You weren't at the meeting, Icelia nearly threw another fit"

The voice held a non-nonchalant tone, It took Adora a moment to realize the voice was her own, slighter deeper but- her own, as her arm's folded, blue angel sleeve's slipped reveling her skin to the wind, causing a wave of goose bumps to shoot up to her bare shoulder's, Her gaze downcast-ed for a moment as she adjusted the sleeves once more, the fabric feeling soft and sleek, almost like silk.

Even though it was a mere second by the time her gaze returned up, The brunette stranger was no longer in the distance, instead she stood not even a foot away, Arms held behind her back in a lazy fashion, The fabric that acted as long formal skirt, spun and clung around her slim legs, the slit high reaching all the way up her thigh on the left side, revealing the leotard she always seemed to bare in dreams like these.

Having his woman so close allowed Adora to take in any and all features the cat like woman possest. knowing well that this would all be a fuzzy and distant memory by the time she woke up.

"well- you know im not one for these alliance meetings, we haven't even decided if we should join this 'rebellion' yet~"

Her voice was as soft and as sweet as icing, little above a whisper, seeming to paint dream like pictures with it's natural tone, Those hooded eye's only adding to the effect, as they studied Adora as though trying to read her most private thoughts, If the blonde was conscious she may of even found it ridiculous that she was hypnotized by a woman she never really met, at least- in the world of reality that is.  
Even so her reminiscing was cut short, As 'Adora' spoke up,

"really now?"

She questioned, arms reaching out in a casual manner, one hand finding it's way to the brunette's hip and the other lazily draping over the others opposite shoulder, The fabric almost feeling hot under 'Adora's' hand's.  
Blue and Green eyes spared a glance to the resting hand on her hip, before trailing their way back to Adora curiously, As though knowing where this was going, yet still wishing to see it play out.

"Is there any way to make your answer an i dont know-"

Adora's voice trailed off, before suddenly the stranger's face was almost nose close, 

"a yes~"  
Her voice was laced with unfamiliar fondness and teasing, unlike the way she would tease Bow or Glimmer, there was something- different. To it.

The cat's ear twitched, something it tended to do when something of interest reached them, before her hand glided seamlessly up Adora's arm, leaving fire in it's wake, before seeming to linger and rest against the blondes shoulder, The princess of power found herself melting into the feeling of familiarity with the simple touch, only for wave's of shiver's to be left where the clawed hand moved across, The sensation it left with her only being able to be described as-...home.

As the other's tail flicked along with the words, the stranger spoke once more, her word's came out as sweet as honey, leaving behind that hard to swallow effect, yet also reminding Adora of italic's in the way it still radiated flourish,

"well.... i suppose you'll just have to convince me, right princess~"

and with that-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

she woke up. 

Mind blank, as her eye's stared up wide to the cracked ceiling of the hotel room. Reminding her once again, that this would be another day no different then the last, and that stranger from her dream's- who was already becoming a blur, was nothing more then just a dream, but even so- with the blurred stranger in mind, Adora jolted up almost like a solider during morning routine, and took off across the rough carpet of the room, bare footed, before snatching a pencil from the rooms desk, and hovering over an opened sketch book she had left out prier that night, staring down at the page before her, she took it all in, trying to focus on something- ANYTHING! that she could pin-point the stranger to, but just as she thought she had something- it was gone again, only leaving her to let out a frustrated groan, and to squeeze the pencil till her knuckles whitened,  
For the past year, The blonde had been focusing on her drawing skill's hoping that one day, she could draw out the stranger before she once again forgot, yet- all she had so far- was a face shape, some unruly locks- but a blank face.

Dropping her head in disappointment Adora took in a deep breath, flattening both her palms against the old wood of the desk, before letting out all her agitated air head held high, only now noticing how cold the room actually was, as she stood out in the opening, only wearing a flimsy white string top, and a pair of gray pajama shorts, The wavy mess that was her bed hair fell into her vision once again as her head dropped to the side, A yawn leaving her lips, before she slipped away her hands allowing them to drop to her side, the pencil still held tightly in her left,

Her gaze lingering on the strange pattern of the hotel's carpet as she attempted to collected her thoughts, was the pattern squares? or diamonds? heck if she had a clue it was too early for this, dragging her eye's to the right, she heard an unruly amount of honking car's for this time of the morning, seeing as the sun was just beginning to rise, tempting her self, she about to step over, and peep outside to see what all the commotion was about, that was until, 

Adora's attention was drawn to the left however as she heard the toilet of the room's bathroom flush, after a moment or two, a dressed and ready Bow stepped into the room, in his hand's a small bag of teeth care as well as skincare, The light that came with the bathroom door was welcomed, as the rest of the room was still dimmed due to the curtain's being drawn, that only stream of light being that of a beam of rising sun, that seemed to slip through the seam of the curtains.  
With no word's Adora simply slouched against the desk, her arms folding in a tired manner, as the red pencil in hand tapped lightly against her upper arm, Bow didn't seem fazed by Adora's presence, i suppose that is what happen's when you share a hotel room with the same people for years, you get to know their routine's, and when they are about, no matter how quite or sly, it no longer shocks you.

He simply greeted her with a friendly smile, gaze glancing towards one of the two bed's in the room, (the third being a couch bed that Adora willingly slept on with no complaint, she always seemed to prefer them for some off reason). An unmoving lump seeming to shuffle slightly under the pristine white sheet's of the hotel's bed, And without so much as a good morning, her friend spoke, 

"dib's on not waking her up!" 

her whisper called, before darting off to the opposite end of the room where his obnoxiously yellow traveling bag lay, in order to put his thing's away, only leaving Adora to freeze, her tapping ceasing before a groan managed to slip from her lips, shoulder's dropping, before she took a pillow from her own bed, in order to throw it at Bow in silent protest, 

"no fair! i did it last time!"

\-----------------------

Meanwhile, if Adora had taken the time to glance outside the hotel's window, on that misty December morning she would of spotted a rather particular truck, followed by a line of caravans,  
The truck's side decorated in promotional art, the colour scheme a blinding red and white, painted in the style of a spirals,while smack in the middle black cursive lettering stood out, spelling out lovely and big,  
"THE HOARD TRAVELING CIRCUS!"  
while under it in smaller print read,  
"Classic is best"

if one were to pay particular close attention to one of the caravans driving behind, they might be lucky enough to spot a girl, curled up against the window. This girl, was someone far more important then anyone at this time could of known.  
\-------------------------

The trip up was always the longest, or at least Catra seemed to think so.  
They were only 2 hour's in and yet here she was, curled up against the passenger side door, the hood of her black sweater pulled up in order to conceal the hideous sight that was her mutation, aka her ears. A frown permanently engraved her lips, As she pulled her knee's closer to her chest, feet wrapped up in some fluffy sock's Entrapta had gifted her one Christmas, seeing how cold it was she decided now was a perfect time to wear them.  
Her phone thrown to the side lazily, as boardom clearly showed on her expression, a sigh leaving her lips, before she spoke, agitation lacing in with each word,

"how much longer do we have to go? seem's like Shadow weaver doesn't have a clue where she's headed!" 

She fumed, her short temper shining through, throwing out her hands towards the truck in front with each word, as though she was affirming something obvious, only leading to the woman beside her to offer a side glance, and a small smile,

"Aw come on Catra dont be like that! it's not that bad, we get to spend time as the best friend trio right?"

She mused light heartly gaze returning to the road,

"Entrapa's having a good time! and i haven't heard her say a word in the past hour!"

The white haired beauty stated proudly, resulting in the brunette to bring a hand to her forehead and groan, muttering something under her breath before looking up, and throwing her arm back, to gesture behind their seats,

"that's because she's been asleep for the past hour!" She only fumed more, in response to that there was a rather loud, and un-ladylike snore.

This only made a look of surprise grace the taller's face for a mere moment at that realization, before oh'ing quietly,

"ya ok, that make's alott more sense...but hey- im sure were nearly there, i would offer you to drive for a bit if you're that board, but after the last time, i think Shadow weaver would have my head for letting you near a wheel."

The short haired one ranted on, taking a turn on the road, as she followed the truck around a round about, reading the sign's for speed limits as they went by, Back with Catra however she was not enjoying the small talk, as it still didn't give her a resolve on how to feed her boardom, so dropping her hand, she retreated back to glancing out the window, mixed matched eye's watching all the building's pass, After a long moment of silence, grey, storm like eye's found there way back to staring at the hooded girl, her brow's furrowing in thought as she tried to think of a way to entertain her friend, After a moment she decided something, so with a huff, and a small grin she said,

"wanna honk the horn?"

It was a simple gesture but a gesture that seemed to catch the cat girl's attention none the less, without another warning, Catra was staring back at Scorpia, eye's shining with mischievous-ness and surprise, surprised at the fact that her friend had even suggested it, knowing damn well that the only reason Catra enjoyed it so much was because it bothered Shadow weaver and the other performer's, Not another word was spoken, as Catra slammed on that button so hard, That Scorpia became surprised that an airbag didn't pop-out, 

with amazed laughter, Scorpia continued to drive, allowing Catra to hit the horn when ever she saw fit, A few honk's from behind followed, as though they were responding to a call, or trying to tell Catra to quit it, each honk seemed to last longer then the other, Though both girl's were aware that this would lead them into serious trouble later, neither cared, as Catra had found her way out of boardom, and Scorpia had found away to see that wonderful expression Catra possest, that she was oh so fond about, 

Behind them, the third party only stirred in there sleep, letting out soft mumbles about upgrade's and tapes, and such, over all it was an alright morning, for the Hoard, as far as morning's went.

If it weren't for the sudden honking fest, then perhaps Catra's interest would of been peeked by something else, perhaps the rather luxurious looking hotel they past by, or even the grounds of another circus that seemed to be just setting up, or maybe she would of fallen asleep, and into those endless nightmares of her's, All anyone really know's though, is that this is only the beginning of the day. The first day, of a new lifetime what will it bring?

to be continued. . .


End file.
